Maura's Lament
by ea-phoenix
Summary: Post 1x10 kinda song fic. Angela observes Jane and Maura after the shooting.


1Title: Maura's Lament

Fandom: Rizzoli & Isles

Pairing: Jane/Maura

Rating: G

Disclaimer: These characters belong to someone that is not me.

Summary: Angela observing Jane and Maura in the hospital after the shooting.

Spoilers: Set after 1x10 When the Gun Goes Bang, Bang, Bang

A/N: So this is a kinda song fic. I don't usually read them and I have never written one but I heard this song and I had to write it.

A/N 2: This fic has one follow up already written and maybe more to follow. I'm not really happy with this one, but it's ok for a first one. I swear the next one is _way_ better, so if you can suffer through this one the next one will be a treat.

A/N 3: Song is _Gaeta's Lament _from _Battlestar Galactica_.

Angela Rizzoli stifled a yawn as she made her way through the maze of hospital corridors. It had been four days since the shooting and she and Frank were taking it in turns to watch over their injured children. Maura, after pulling several strings with the staff, had insisted on keeping watch at night so the elder Rizzoli's could go home and sleep. A cot had been set up for the younger woman, but Angela was sure it hadn't been used at all.

A slight frown creased the blonde woman's brow as she thought of the Medical Examiner. Expensive makeup could no longer hide the dark circles that had taken permanent residence under hazel eyes or the hollowness of normally full cheeks. She hadn't seen the younger woman wear anything other than her black scrubs and she didn't seem to have the energy or desire to do more than pull her hair back into a loose ponytail.

A faint noise tickled her ears as she entered the final hallway to Jane's room. The sweet melody began to take shape with each step. Angela stopped when she realized that the humming was coming from her daughter's room. Carefully, she eased the hospital room door open another inch. A silent sob rose up as she took in the scene in front of her.

Jane occupied the single bed that dominated the room. Various lines and tubes were attached to her frail body. The rhythmic beeping of the heart monitor was comforting white noise the longer she heard it. It was tangible proof that her only daughter was still alive. Normally tan skin was unnaturally pale and lustrous dark curls hung limply around her face. Slouched in the hard plastic chair next to her was the blonde doctor. Soft, smooth hands clutched the slightly calloused one closest to her as thumbs gently caressed the scar found there. A look of pure longing and heart break was etched across her delicate features. Angela remembered the same look on the younger woman's face when she and Frank had rushed into the ER several nights ago. It tore at her heart to know that the hazel eyed woman was suffering so much and the only person that could make it better was currently unconscious.

She began slowly backing away, not wishing to embarrass the blonde. She decided to head down to the cafeteria to grab them both some much needed coffee and to give Maura time to collect herself. Just as she was about to pull the door shut the soft humming, that had continued throughout her observations, turned into even sweeter singing. Tears sprang to her eyes as haunting lyrics washed over her.

_Alone she sleeps in the shirt of man_

_With my three wishes clutched in her hand._

_The first that she be spared the pain,_

_That comes from a dark and laughing rain._

Angela could only pray that this wish would come true. Her Janie had been through so much fear and heartache in her short life. She wasn't sure how one soul could handle it all alone.

_When she finds love _

_May it always be true_

_This I beg for the second wish_

_I made, too._

This is all she had ever wanted for her daughter; someone to love her for exactly who she was, who supported her, could deal with her stubbornness and vulnerability, and who would and could take care of her when necessary. She was beginning to think that 'someone' was closer than she had previously thought.

_But wish no more_

_my life you can take_

_to have her please just one day wake_

The older blonde watched as the tears that had been threatening to fall began to cascade unhindered down pale cheeks. The voice that had been so strong before cracked under the expressed emotions.

_To have h... her please just ... one day wake_

_to have her pl... please ju... just one day wake._

A soft _snick_ shut out the sound of soft sobbing. As Angela walked away, she crossed herself and offered a whispered 'Amen'. That had been as good as any prayer she'd ever heard. She promised that if Janie didn't get her act together soon and finally see what was standing right in front of her, she would just have to step in and give her a little push.


End file.
